


Ice cream whore

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Porn, Scat, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: As a starving college student all I wanted was something to eat but I found something way better and hotter.
Kudos: 11





	Ice cream whore

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys like this one it's gross weird and cartoony

My name is Takashi and as a struggling college student finding a place to eat is tough.

Luckily my friend gave me a coupon for a ice cream shop called Nasty Cream. I didn't know why they called it that but at this point I was starving. 

My first hint this restaurant my friend had recommended me to wasn't on the level was the fact it was in the red light district. 

The red light district was full of strippers, prostitutes, and drinking. So of course I was skeptical of whatever service I was going get.

After hours of walking around the most shady areas of japan I found the shop. It looked like a simple and regular ice cream shop.

The only thing off about it was the name everything else looked normal something you would expect. 

As soon as I walked in I heard the ding of the shop bell ringing and all around me were people enjoying ice cream. 

I could just see over the booths to spot old ladies, moms and kids, and a girls soccer team. Overall a real child friendly environment.

I made my way in line and there was only one person in front of me that hadn't been served. For some reason the cashier looked real familiar. 

The cashier was a woman, her was a dark black and she was a little on the cubby side which made sense why she was working in a ice cream shop.

Whoever she was it looked like she was stretching out her work shirt and slack but in a good way. If I had to describe her I would say a bbw.

I don't know why but I felt like I've seen that girl before she looked to be my age or at least close to.

Finally it was my turn in line and as stepped forward the girl looked at me impatiently as I looked over the menu.

That's when I realized everything was so expensive a cherry popper alone cost 3000 dollars. How could a ice cream be nearly that expensive. 

The girl cashier had a look of irritation on her face as If me holding up the line was personally offending her.

"For Pete's sake just order something or go we don't have all day." She said angrily glaring at me.

The more I looked at her face the more I was sure I knew her from somewhere but where?

The it finally clicked.

"Hey we go to the same college you're Hinata right?" I asked wondering why she was working at a red light district ice cream shop.

Hinata turned bright red and coughed to the side as she avoided my question.

"Look I don't know you and I'm only working here till I have enough money for college that answer your questions." She said angrily 

"hurry up and order you're holding the line up." She said glaring at me like it was my fault everything was so expensive.

I put my hands up to show I mean no offense and took another look at the menu everything was just so expensive.

"Ok I will but what is the cream pop and why is it so expensive." I said looking at the 200 dollar ice cream.

Hinata rolled her eyes before smiling sarcastically. 

"That's our special menu something you can't afford." She said pretending to pick her nails and blow on them.

"Well I just got this what will it cover." I said as I pulled the coupon out and put it on the counter.

Hinata looked at it and turned pale for what reason I don't know why But she started calling someone from the back of the store probably her manger.

From the back a even prettier women walked out and went to go help with my order. She looked to be older but roughly just as fat as Hinata.

"I'm sorry is something wrong with his order." The manager said looking at me then the cash register.

The manager name tag read Ms. Kyoto which sounded familiar even though I've never met her.

"This customer here just showed me a deluxe coupon and I'm wondring if it's still good." Hinata said handing the women my coupon.

I didn't know my coupon was deluxe but that was kinda cool after all there was no way I could afford this ice cream with out it.

"Well looks like you're entitled to a Cherry popper, Cream job, ice cream belly, and a take home order." The manger Ms. Kyoto said cheerily very different from Hinata's demeanor.

Hinata on the other hand looked straight up scared and kept looking between me and the coupon.

Before I could ask my question Ms. Kyoto told Hinata to get my order ready and lead me to a booth.

Unlike the other booths this one had higher stalls and a longer table. After I got seated the manager took a seat across from me.

"Just so you know this is a special shop some come in here and get confuse this with a regular ice cream shop." She said smiling.

I looked around at all the patrons eating ice cream and definitely felt confused on what she meant.

"But it's just ice cream right." I asked trying to figure out why she was being so mysterious.

"Yes of course but the way it's delivered is the special part and it's how we got our name." She said waving me off.

She could see I looked uncertain on what I was getting and why everyone was acting so weird.

"Don't worry this will be the best ice cream you have ever tasted and you'll probably want to come back again." She said confidently.

Right as she said Hinata returned carrying a small canister and hose that read cream?

"Oh goody she decided to do the cream job first." Kyoto said clapping her hands together. 

Hinata took a deep breath as she attached the hose before pointing it at her mouth.

"This part of your orders not for eating." Kyoto whispered to me cryptically.

Hinata turned the nozzle on and white cream flooded her mouth. We could all see her cheeks slowly fill up with cream.

After a couple seconds to me it looked like she reached her limit and cream shot out of her nostrils. 

Hinata's eyes rolled in the back of her head as cream dripped from her nose and mouth. It was strangely erotic

"Oh my god is she alright." I said seeing her expression and eyes.

Ms. Kyoto again waved me off dismissively but started doing something even more confusing.

She started unzipping my pants infront of the entire store. My dick flopped out as Ms. Kyoto just calmly talked.

"She's fine If you had your head filled to the brim with cream you would look the same way." She said with the calmest demeanor. 

She rubbed my dick a few times and the patrons in the store looked on with interest. I even saw a mom lick her lips a few times.

I couldn't help it my dick was rock hard and Ms. Kyoto took advantage of that by ramming it straight into Hinata's cream filled mouth.

It felt so good so food that I no longer cared I was mouth fucking a classmate in a ice cream shop.

Ms. Kyoto grabbed Hinata's head and moved it up and down the cream worked as a type of cold lube.

Before I knew it I was cumming the cream and seman blended together in Hinata's mouth making a gooey white mess.

Ms. Kyoto smiled and took her hand and shut Hinata's mouth and with a gulp she swallowed the cream and the sperm down.

Ms. Kyoto pulled Hinata off her knees and patted her back making sure she fully swallowed my load and the cream.

As she lead Hinata to the back of the store the customers broke out in applause at the show.

I couldn't believe it that was the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my life. I waited excitedly what else Hinata could do.

I didn't have to wait long as Hinata returned dazed but with a fake smile plastered on her face. The patrons once again gave her a round of applause.

"Thank you for using me sir is it ok if we move onto the next portion of your order." She said bowing.

"That was fucking amazing there's more to it." I asked amazed.

My question was soon answered as Ms. Kyoto carried out a even larger canister with Vanilla written on it.

Hinata's fake customer service smile grew larger as she hooked up the hose.

"Sir your deluxe coupon also comes with a ice cream belly, enjoy your meal." She said with false cheerfulness. 

As she said those words the crowd went wild banging their spoons on their bowls. Hinata looked me in the eyes before bending over.

Her breasts pressed against my table and her ass was facing Ms. Kyoto. 

Ms. Kyoto took no time in ripping Hinata's work slacks down the middle exposing her ass to the air.

To my surprise and amazement Ms. Kyoto took the nozzle to the vanilla canister while spreading Hinata's butt cheeks and shoved the full length up Hinata's ass.

Hinata gasped as she felt the cold metal pass her sphincter and 

She gave a squeak before regaining her composure and smiling awkwardly. 

Ms. Kyoto turned on the nozzle and Hinata instantly grimaced as her asshole was filled with cold ice cream.

As I watched in interest I realized pretty soon I would be tasting that and I realized why they called it Nasty Cream. 

My fears were soon put to rest as Ms. Kyoto smiled and started to explain the process. 

"Don't worry every day our workers take the most intrusive enema to ensure they are clean as a whistle." She said slapping Hinata's back side.

Hinata grimaced but tried to keep a smile on her face as her stomach was literally pumped with ice cream.

Meanwhile the ice cream filled Hinata's bowels to the brim before traveling to it's final resting place her stomach.

Hinata was already on the cubby side but her stomach was expending more and more all she could do was groan.

The bigger her stomach got the more those groans turned into moans and I realized she was enjoying it! 

It was only when Hinata had a noticable baby bump of ice cream that Ms. Kyoto turned off the nozzle. 

She didn't take off the nozzle yet however instead opting to help Hinata climb fully on my table. From there I admired my classmates ice cream induced pregnancy.

Ms. Kyoto rushed into the back before coming back with two bowls and rubbing her head sheepishly.

"I hope you don't mine but this is going to be her first ice cream belly so is it alright if I have some." She asked slightly embarrassed.

I nodded eagerly as she passed me a bowl. Hinata squatted down over my bowl her face turning red as the plug was still firmly stuck in her back side.

Ma. Kyoto smiled wildly as she unplugged Hinata's ass. I watched in interest as nothing was keeping Hinata from shitting out pounds of ice cream.

"Oh my god it's comming out." Hinata gave a long moan.

It didn't take long for her asshole to dilate and the vanilla ice cream stored in her to come rushing out into my bowl.

I washed as waves of cold sugary cream left my classmates ass to my bowl the whole time she was grunting and moaning in pain and pleasure.

Ms. Kyoto smiled warmly as she raised the nozzle to her face smelling it like it was cork from a vintage wine bottle.

As Hinata filled my bowl using her guts the crowd cheered chanting her name. When my bowl was full Hinata clenched her cheeks stopping the flow of ice cream like she would a turd.

My ice cream looked perfect like it had come from a ice cream machine not a asshole. Hinata turned her butt towards Ms. Kyoto and started filling her bowl.

By the time Hinata had finished filling both our bowls my dick was rock hard. Instead of climbing off the table Hinata laid down spread eagal her asshole faced towards me.

Her legs were spread just right to point to where if I dug into my ice cream I could see her asshole still dripping vanilla! 

Ms. Kyoto laughed at my expression of amazement and horniness while she took a spoon and ate some of the ice cream.

"Hmmmmm that hits the spot." She said as she tasted it and smiled urging me to try some.

I took a spoon and dipped into my ice cream the whole time all I could think about was the way Hinata delivered it.

As I tatsted the vanilla I noticed that this was the best ice cream I had ever had. Was it the fact it came from a girls ass or was it just that good.

Normally seeing a asshole while you are eating would turn you off but Hinata ass on full display had the opposite effect.

I was raging hard and the ice cream I was eating didn't do a thing to stop my boner. 

Finally both me and Ms. Kyoto finished our ass delivered sweet dessert. Hinata was panting on the table vanilla coated the side of her cheeks.

"Wow that was surprisingly delicious." I said amazed by how something that seemed so nasty could be both sexy and good.

Ms. Kyoto stood up and laughed leading all the other patrons to laugh with her.

"I'm glad you liked it my boy it's our specialty I'm glad my daughter was able to get you what you wanted." Ms. Kyoto said giggling. 

Hinata groaned in replied as her mother and manager apparently, helped her off the table.

Once again the patrons gave her a standing ovations as her mother helped he get her bearings.

Hinata tried walking away but her mother grabbed her and turned her towards me giving her ass a smack.

"You're not done here young lady remember what I taught you." Ms. Kyoto said sternly.

Hinata nodded and turned to me bowing. Hinata was a mess her mouth and ass both looked abused and had remnants of cream and vanilla. 

"Thank you for coming to Nasty cream please come again." She said with a grimace. 

"That's my girl, one again thank you for coming your coupon has 6 more visits on it." Ms. Kyoto said joyfully surprised. 

I pulled up my pants and took my coupon from the smiling woman thanking her.

Hinata hobbled to the back room probably to clean up and end her shift.

As I left the store I heard the patrons inside laughing as my face was bright red.

When I turned I saw Ms. Kyoto take Hinata spot at the register and wave goodbye.

And I couldn't deny that that store had ignited my sweet tooth just not for ice cream but also for Hinata.


End file.
